Kokoro Sakurai
Royal Pink |positon= Leader Main Vocal Lead Dancer |fruit= Apple (Red apple) |moon= Pink Moon |animal= Owl |debut= April 29, 2018 |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū/singer= Sae Fujiwara }} Kokoro Sakurai (桜井ココロ Sakurai Kokoro) is the main character of Aikatsu Dreaming!. She is the leader of the group ΣOMNIA. She debuted solo in 2018 with the song Secret and the solo single Kokoro. Her type is sexy and her brand is Rose Heart. Bio Backstory Kokoro was noticed by Arata Ito when she was at a singing contest, her soulful voice and charisma convinced him that she had what it takes to become an artist. Discussing with her parents, he told them how their daughter could have a great future as an idol and that she was perfect for his group project. Taking the auditions, Arata (also referred as "Producer Arata" or "PD-Arata") thought that she had all the charisma for his group. Kokoro then took the auditions to determine her place in the group Somnia. She was thrilled each time, loving to sing and dance and amazing the coaches with her raw talent. As soon as the auditions ended, she was put first in most categories, resulting her in being the first member to debut. She debuted solo on April 29, 2018, on the day of the Pink Moon which is her representative moon and had her debut single. Kokoro who always loved to sing took singing classes at 7 years old and did ballet when she was 12 continuing until she was 17. Winning some competitions, her parents thought that she would have a great career in music. Kokoro was more than happy to debut and participate in a group project such as Somnia. Being able to play instruments as well, she was seen as the perfect leader for the group. Now the leader of Somnia, she wants it to be one of the best groups and wants to be the leader who would inspire her group mates to work hard for their dream. Personnality Kokoro is warm-hearted, cheerful, hardworking and sweet. She likes having hobbies and works a lot on her passions, she is rather perfectionist when it comes to them, wishing to excel in them. She's a great friend and leader who is always ready to help them and listen to their problems. Even if she is nicknamed Scary Leader by the other members, she is thought as kind and caring by them. She was described as "a little mysterious but intriguing" by Arata and her group mates. Appearance Kokoro has bright pink straight hair reaching her waist and green eyes. She has a pale complexion and fait skin. She often wears feminine clothes with flower prints and ribbons, she likes to wear clothes that are more mature as well. Etymology Kokoro (ココロ Kokoro) means heart, mind and spirit. Sakurai (桜井 Sakurai) means well of the cherry blossom. Discography Singles *''Kokoro (2018)'' Trivia *Her favourite foods are sakura mochi, teriyaki, okonomiyaki and pizza. *She loves bread, mostly cream buns. *Kokoro did ballet for 6 years. *Her audition song was Honey by Riri. *She likes scaring her members and got the nickname Scary Leader. *She likes jazz. *Kokoro has a Corgi named "Leslie". Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Aikatsu Dreaming! Category:Selene Company Category:ΣOMNIA